


Jamais sans toi

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Texte parlant vaguement de la vie dans la rue et de se sa finalité possible





	Jamais sans toi

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Crever ensemble

La main tendue, mendier quelle drôle de vie. Il rit tout seul face à son problème ennuyant, la faim rongeant petit à petit ses réserves déjà maigres. Il pose un regard de pitié aux gens qui passent dans la rue. Il supplie qu'on lui donne de l'argent ou même mieux de la nourriture. Il pue, il le sait, l'état de son compagnon n'est pas mieux. Il ronfle, il grogne, ça fait peur aux enfants qui passent par là. Il sent que ces forces diminuées, et ce chaque jour qu'il passe dans les rues. Les gens ne s'arrête plus pour l'aider. Il se lève et secoue son camarade, il tousse comme un malade, il est sûrement. Il sait que la rue est la pire des choses qui peut arriver à la santé. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux sales, plus jamais son sourire viendrait illuminer ce visage. Il continue à agiter son compagnon celui se réveille, ses yeux sont vitreux. Il grimace en voyant l'état de son amant. Il l'embrasse, malgré leurs haleines fétides, ils s'aiment. L'autre se lève avec un léger soupir, puis la toux reprend ses droits. Il s'appuie sur la barrière, il veut rassurer son compagnon. Mais ce dernier sait bien que la fin est proche pour eux. Elle les attends en tendant ses bras. Un câlin plus tard, ils prennent la route vers le parc dans l'espoir qu'un jeune le prenne en pitié et leur donne un de ses biscuits dégueulasses, mais dans la misère. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas faire son difficile, de toute façon plus rien ne lui goûte depuis deux semaines, depuis que Michel tousse ainsi, aucun aliment ne l'aide, il fait que retarder le compte à rebours. Il s'essuie doucement les larmes aux coins des yeux, plus personne à part lui compte à présent. Il traîne son amoureux et regarde les arbres du parc reprendre des couleurs. Le printemps, au moins, l'hiver parti, il ne reste plus qu'attendre qu'un volontaire les sauve d'une mort certaine ou au moins l'éloigner pour quelques moments. Il se lève laissant son amant seul. Il fouille les poubelles en quête de nourriture pour satisfaire un peu l'estomac de celui qu'il aime. Il trouve rien, seul son estomac qui lui renvoie une douleur intense lui rappelle l'urgence de la situation.

-Désolé Michel, je ne pense pas qu'on ne passera pas une saison de plus.

Seul le silence lui donne une réponse, il est encore dans un état second. Les forces commencent à lui manquer. Il s'installe à côté de son homme, il sait que la fin est là juste devant eux, il pose une main sur sa joue recouverte de barbe, les yeux de Michel le regardent tendrement, rien que ça suffit à réchauffer un peu son cœur brisé au bord du suicide. Il l'aime toujours et ce malgré ce que la rue les a changés petit à petit. Les disputes avait pris fin lorsque les bactéries, le manque d'hygiène bouffe petit à petit leur sens. Il tente de parler à nouveau, mais sa gorge produit qu'un grognement. Il se lève à nouveau et prend son camarade, il se dirige vers le fleuve. Il pose un regard vide à son amant.

-Avec toi pour toujours Michel  
-A... Avec toi, Martin.

Ils tombent dans l'eau, leurs forces à bout ne parviennent pas à les maintenir et en vie. Ils coulent laissant derrière eux aucune trace de leur passage. Ils sont juste des clochards de plus qui perdaient la vie dans les rues comme tant d'autre. Un fait divers à peine relaté dans les journaux.


End file.
